international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF WrestleMania 15
WrestleMania XV was the fifteenth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the World Wrestling Federation (IWF), which took place on March 28, 1999, at the First Union Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Ten professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card. The main event saw the challenger Stone Cold Steve Austin face The Rock in a No Disqualification match for the IWF Championship. The penultimate match saw The Undertaker wrestle The Big Boss Man in a Hell in a Cell match. Lower on the card, six of the seven active championships were defended, including the first WrestleMania defense of the Hardcore Championship. Also on the undercard was a Brawl for All match, an unscripted type of shootfight between wrestler Bart Gunn and boxer/mixed martial artist Butterbean. This event also marks the final IWF appearance for Gorilla Monsoon, who would pass away in October of that year. The ticket sales of 20,276 drew a gross of $1,437,050. Background Event Pre-show The event was marked with a Rage Party the preceding evening, playing on the tagline of the event, much like Fan Axess that would come in later years. It featured music from Isaac Hayes and Big Pun among others. During the Sunday Night Heat pre-show, Jacqueline (Cynthia Berry Moore) pinned Ivory (Luci McCarter) after a back suplex. After the match, Terri Runnels burned her cigar into Ivory's cheek. The second Heat match saw a 21-man battle royal match with the last two competitors becoming a tag team for the evening to face the Tag Team Championship holders. In the event D'Lo Brown and Test (Andrew Sekora) were the last two, still fighting without realising the match was over when Droz (Darren Drude) and The Godfather (Charles Warren) eliminated each other. The show officially began with Boyz II Men singing "America the Beautiful" in the ring before the opening video. Preliminary matches Main event matches Reception Results ; ; *Sunday Night HEAT match: Jacqueline (w/ Terri Runnels) defeated Ivory (w/ D'Lo Brown) (1:24) *Sunday Night HEAT match: D'Lo Brown and Test won a 21 man battle royal, also featuring: Steve Blackman, Bradshaw, Brian Christopher, Ron Holden, Don Holden, Droz, Faarooq, Gillberg, The Godfather, Josh Hooper, Matt Hooper, Hawk, Animal, Mideon, Johnny Grunge, Rocko Rocco, Tiger Ali Singh, Scott Taylor and Viscera (4:16) *Hardcore Holly defeated Billy Gunn © and Al Snow in a Hardcore match to win the IWF Hardcore Championship (7:06) *Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett © (w/ Debra) defeated D'Lo Brown and Test (w/ Ivory) to retain the IWF Tag Team Championship (3:58) *Butterbean defeated Bart Gunn (w/Vinny Paz as special guest referee) in a Brawl for All match (0:35) *Mankind defeated The Big Show by disqualification (6:50) *Road Dogg © defeated Ken Shamrock, Goldust (w/The Blue Meanie and Ryan Shamrock) and Val Venis in a Four Corners Elimination Match to retain the IWF Intercontinental Championship (9:47) *Kane defeated Triple K by disqualification (11:33) *Sable defeated Tori to retain the IWF Women's Championship (5:09) *Shane Matteson © (w/ Test) defeated X-Pac to retain the IWF European Championship (8:41) *The Undertaker (w/ Paul Bearer) defeated Big Boss Man in a Hell in a Cell match (9:46) *Steve Austin defeated The Rock © (w/Mankind as special guest referee) in a No Disqualification match to win the IWF Championship (16:52) Notes *Boyz II Men sang a rendition of "America the Beautiful" before the show. *Other celebrity guests in attendance for WrestleMania XV included Pete Rose, Butterbean, Vinny Pazienza, Chuck Wepner, Kevin Rooney, Isaac Hayes and Big Pun. Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *WrestleMania DVD Release External links